pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Serce
Kilka miesięcy temu miałam przeszczep serca. Zaniedbałam leczenie anginy i na własne życzenie prawie doprowadziłam do swojej śmierci. Serce otrzymałam prawdopodobnie od jakiegoś motocyklisty, który zginął w wypadku. Nie bez powodu mówi się o takich „dawcy organów”. Chciałam odwiedzić jego grób, ale mieszkam za daleko i nie stać mnie, żeby tak daleko pojechać. Teraz bardzo dbam o serce i chodzę na kontrolne badania, aby mieć pewność, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Wczoraj w nocy miałam dziwny sen. Wokół mnie wszystko przesuwało się w ogromnym tempie. Droga wciąż uciekała za mnie i przerywana biała linia, znajdująca się na niej, zlewała się w jedno pasmo. Słyszałam głos. Nienawidzę cię, kurwa, nienawidzę, już cię nie kocham... Był taki zrozpaczony. Obudziłam się chyba wtedy, ale zaraz zasnęłam. Potem już nic nie zakłócało mi snu. Bywały też u mnie dni złości. Często wręcz bałam się niedziel, kiedy wszystko mnie denerwowało. A potem płakałam nocami. Ostatnim razem wbiłam długopis w rękę babci. Na szczęście tylko trochę zdarłam jej skórę. Oczywiście następnego dnia ją przeprosiłam i chyba się na mnie nie gniewa. W każdym razie w niedzielę staram się nie ruszać z domu. Już w piątek zaopatruję się we wszystko co lubię, sprzątam, usuwam z półek i szafek różne nożyki, nożyczki... W soboty z kolei ogarnia mnie takie piękne uczucie... dosłownie jakbym się zakochała! I nie mam wtedy ochoty nic robić, kładę się na łóżku i w całości oddaję przyjemnej aurze. Wychodzę właśnie do sklepu. Chcę zrobić większe zakupy, więc kilka przystanków przejadę autobusem. To moje ostatnie dni wolnego, potem wracam do pracy. Ciekawe ile rzeczy i osób się tam zmieniło... Nienawidzę cię, kurwa, nienawidzę! Ty suko, jak mogłaś mi to zrobić! Nie kocham cię już! Otworzyłam oczy. Nade mną stała jakaś kobieta i pytała mnie, czy wszystko dobrze. Oczywiście odpowiedziałam że tak, kiedy poczułam, że z mojego czoła leci krew. Leżałam pod drzewem, rozmawiała ze mną jakaś kobieta... ale jak to wbiegłam w drzewo? Podziękowałam jej i po kolejnym zapewnieniu, że nie potrzebuję karetki i wszystko jest ok, poszłam dalej. W sumie to jedna z pierwszych gorszych akcji. A miały nadejść kolejne. Dzisiaj niedziela. Dajcie mi się zabić, ludzie! Nienawidzę tych obok. Ich dzieci ciągle się drą i przez to mój pies szczeka. Uciszcie tego bachora... puszczam głośno muzykę, a dog ujada coraz bardziej i bardziej. Wypuściłam go na podwórko i przez okno spojrzałam na dzieci, które beztrosko się bawiły, nie zważając na mój stan. Odwróciłam głowę, żeby sprawdzić co z ciastem, piekącym się w piekarniku i usłyszałam huk... a potem nic. Wynosili mnie z domu moi znienawidzeni chwilowo sąsiedzi, a ich dzieci wszystkiemu się przyglądały. Nie wiedziałam na początku co się stało, byłam zbyt oszołomiona, ale po jakimś czasie zobaczyłam drzewo ginące w oknie mojej kuchni. Ogólnie wszystko odbyło się tak: pies zaczął się niepokoić i w czasie kiedy w największym pędzie uciekał od drzewa, ono się złamało i wpadło wprost w szybę. Najśmieszniejsze, że nie miało ani pod jakim naporem się złamać, ani nie było wiatru, który by je choćby przechylił. I dlaczego drzewo rosnące prosto, przechyliło się akurat na moje okno? Od tego czasu pobolewa mnie serce. Częściej bywam na badaniach, które nic nie wykazują. A ono przecież tak mnie boli... Byłam z mamą załatwić różne papiery, dotyczące tego okna. Wiecie, ubezpieczyciel i te sprawy. Aż nie mogłam iść, tak bolało. Po załatwieniu tych papierów znów do lekarza. No i wolne się przedłużyło, że niby komplikacje... tylko dlaczego te wszystkie maszyny nic nie pokazują? Lekarze coś przede mną zatajają? Tylko po co, jestem już dorosła i mam prawo wiedzieć o swoim stanie zdrowia. Po kolejnym zapewnieniu, że nic nie jest utajone, że maszyny nie są popsute i że to pewnie stres, wróciłam do domu. Zdenerwowałam się. No bo co mi w końcu jest? Miałam być szczęśliwa z nowym sercem, a teraz każde jego uderzenie sprawia mi ból. Szybko zasnęłam. Śniło mi się coś takiego: wchodzę do domu. Znam go doskonale, ale czuję, że nigdy go nie widziałam. Tam ktoś stoi, ale nie mam pojęcia kto to. Jakaś kobieta, a obok facet i są zdziwieni moim wejściem. Wymierzam mu cios pięścią w twarz. Ty pierdolony chuju! Naga kobieta chce nas rozdzielić. Chyba się obudziłam, ale znowu zasnęłam. Od rana mam w domu zamieszanie. Przyjechali moi kuzyni, żeby wstawić nowe okno. Tymczasem, dziwnym trafem, znalazłam w piwnicy kask, kiedy postanowiłam, że skorzystam z okazji ogólnego zamieszania i trochę tam posprzątam. Ot, zwykły kask na motor, bardzo spodobał się chłopakom i chętnie go wzięli, jako zapłatę za pomoc. A tak ogólnie patrząc, dzień spędziłam miło. Pośmialiśmy się trochę i odnowiliśmy nasze rodzinne stosunki, które po czasach kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, po prostu się zatarły. Wieczorem chłopacy wrócili do domu, ale chyba zapomnieli tego kasku, bo leżał pod drzwiami mojego domu następnego dnia. Zadzwoniłam i chyba faktycznie go zostawili, bo nigdzie nie mogą go znaleźć, ale jeden z nich zadeklarował się, że jeszcze dziś po niego przyjedzie. Kilka godzin później, na moje podwórko wjechał połyskujący, czarny motor. Niestety jego kierowca wpadł tylko na chwilę i szybko musieliśmy się żegnać. Z racji, że wczoraj wyczyściłam ten kask, to „na pocieszenie” ubrał go teraz na głowę i wyjechał z mojego malutkiego podwórka, machając mi. Mieszkam na starym, aczkolwiek odnowionym osiedlu. Mamy naprawdę świetną asfaltówkę, ale za to żadnych progów zwalniających, o które walczymy, bo dzieciaki często przyjeżdżają tu swoimi motorami, aby urządzać jakieś durne popisy. Po obu stronach drogi rosną 20 – 30 letnie drzewa, które mają już dość grube pnie. Wyjrzałam z bramy na odjeżdżającego kuzyna. Co za głupek! Zawsze lubił się popisywać, ale żeby jechać z taką prędkością po spokojnym osiedlu, i to jeszcze od jednego pobocza do drugiego? Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że to nie żarty, ale i tak nie mogłam nic zrobić. Mój kuzyn rozpędzony wjechał w jedno z drzew, które praktycznie pękło na pół, a ja biegłam do niego wiedząc, że on już i tak nie żyje. Wszystko było we krwi. Do tego cholernie bolało mnie serce. Uklękłam przy jego ciele. Głowa była cała poharatana, obok leżał pęknięty kask. Jego palce poruszały się jeszcze lekko jakby w agonii, a jedno oko wypadło z oczodołu. Zaczęłam płakać. Moje serce prawie eksplodowało, tak wielki był ból. Do tego klęczę obok swojego martwego kuzyna, z którym rozmawiałam minutę temu. Przyjechała do mnie mama i teraz siedzimy w salonie i rozmawiamy. Mówię jej o tym, jak mnie boli serce i że ja już chyba mam go dość. Mama spytała czy chcę u niej spać, ale mówię że nie, robię to dlatego że jutro sobota... coś w środku każe mi zostać, że będzie pięknie, że będzie ci tak dobrze... że cię nienawidzę kurwo! Wypierdalaj... ty i ten twój pedał... nigdy ci nie wybaczę! To był jakiś przebłysk myśli, wyglądałam jak zamyślona i ocknęłam się z tego letargu. Mama pojechała do domu, a ja idę spać. Boję się trochę, że przyśni mi się dzisiejszy dzień. Niespodzianka: Jestem na łące. Nade mną schyla się mężczyzna, którego twarzy nie widzę, ale ja wiem, że go znam. "To serce jest tylko twoje... nikt inny go nie dostanie". Całuje mnie, głaska po włosach i po ciele. A ja, chociaż nie wiem dlaczego, mam straszne uczucie winy, złości. Chcę go zabić, a zamiast tego całuję go znów, a on kontynuuje o tym, że mnie kocha, że jego serce należy tylko do mnie, jest moje i nikomu go nie odda. To był piękny sen, nie wiedziałam, że zarazem straszny. Rano obudziło mnie szczekanie psa i drapanie w drzwi. Chyba ktoś musiał tam czekać, aż mu otworzę, bo w przeciwnym razie, zwierzę spałoby o tej porze. Przekręciłam klucz w zamku i spojrzałam w dół. Pod drzwiami leżały chyba wszystkie cząsteczki połamanego kasku. Każdy najmniejszy kawałek plastiku, nawet te wielkości drzazgi. To był kiepski żart, ale wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. Rozpłakałam się i usiadłam na podłogę. Podmuch wiatru rozwiał moje włosy i przysunął ku mnie kilka kawałeczków kasku wielkości kilku milimetrów. Zamknęłam oczy. Ktoś szeptał mi do ucha. Masz moje serce, oddałem je komuś innemu. On przez ciebie zginął, chcesz z tym żyć? Oni też już zginęli, a ja chcę serce z powrotem. Chwilę później wyjaśniłeś mi całą sytuację. Jestem tobą, przyjechałeś do niej, wczorajszą sobotę spędziliście razem. Tak ją kochasz... wchodzisz bez pukania, dom jest dziwnie pusty. Idziesz do sypialni, a oni są tam razem. "Co się tu dzieje? Co się tu kurwa dzieje! Wypierdalajcie, ty i ten twój pedał!" Wymierzasz mu cios w twarz, upada i rzucasz się na niego dalej, ale ona cię powstrzymuje... Łapiesz ją za włosy i uderzasz o ścianę, po której ścieka teraz krew. Wracasz do niego. Dusisz go, płaczesz, krzyczysz na ogłuszoną dziewczynę... Kiedy we dwoje już się nie ruszali, poszedłeś do kuchni. Znalazłeś tam nóż i wróciłeś, aby dla pewności podciąć ich gardła. Tylko, że to nie wystarcza. Zaczynasz ciąć twarze, tniesz brzuch, wyciągasz na zewnątrz narządy i rozcinasz, zalewając je przy tym łzami. Jest ci smutno, tak cholernie smutno... Założyłeś kask, dobrze go poznaję. Nienawidzę cię, kurwa, nienawidzę... Już cię nie kocham... Zbyt dużo dodałeś gazu, jechałeś machając ręką na pożegnanie i patrząc w tył. Ta długa prosta jest taka idealna, to na niej chcesz skończyć. Teraz już specjalnie dodajesz gaz. Ledwo trzymasz kierownicę, aby tylko wcelować w to drzewo. Ciągle myślałeś o tym, co działo się w domu. Teraz już się skończyło. Nic. Ruszyłam do kuchni. Oddam ci to serce. Po co mi one. Wyjęłam nóż. Nacięłam swoje nadgarstki, nacięłam kanciki oczu, żeby płakać krwią. Tak dla zabawy. Potem przyłożyłam zimny nóż do klatki piersiowej. Zaczęłam się wykrwawiać, resztkami sił zdjęłam koszulę nocną. Zrobiłam pierwsze nacięcie, kiedy zobaczyłam jak ktoś biegnie w moją stronę. Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Wycinałam sobie kawałki skóry siedząc obok kasku, który był nadal na swoim poprzednim miejscu i widziałam krwawe łzy, ściekające po moim ciele. W soboty ogarnia mnie piękne uczucie, mama przyjechała mnie odwiedzić, ty się do mnie uśmiechasz, ukochany kuzyn mi macha. Nic. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie